Melody is my rhythm
by BlackDragon559
Summary: Mikan Sakura the daughter of the sakura family whis is the richest family she disappeared 5 years ago. 5 year later an new popular idol was born her stage name is Sakura suzuki no one knows her real name. she is an mystery girl and she now goes to Gakuen Alice. (I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE)
1. vol 1 chapter 1: It all started

vol 1. Chapter 1: It all started

Mikan Sakura is the daughter of the Sakura family the richest family In The whole wide world, but one day when Mikan Sakura was 5-year-old she got lost and now people call her lost princess. That day yuka cried out loud.

5 years later

"hello today news is about a new idol. Her stage name is Sakura suzuki. She wears mask everywhere she goes and she doesn't really talk also she is full of mystery. Her singing voice is like an angel. She is also entering to Gakuen Alice the famous music school" Said the news woman.

all around the world watch this news channel "it kind of weird sakura family is the richest family in the world right, why would she use sakura as her stage name?" some people thought.

Gakuen alice Pov.

Then gold gate of gakuen alice opened and everyone looked outside the window there was a black limo "she is sure rich for a new idol" said Sumire everyone agreed. Then Sakura Suzuki came out off the Black limo. no one could see her hair nor her face she was wearing a black long jacket and she wear black sunglasses not a mask And her lap was pink- red colour.

Then she went inside the school. " why is she hiding her hair and her face?" Asked Ruka and everyone faced Ruka " Ruka-sama she must be ugly then" replied Luna "you can't say that what if she is too pretty to show herself" said Nonoko and Anna agreed it just made everyone confused then the door open it was Narumi-sensei and Sakura suzuki " emm we heard everything" said Narumi-sensei.

Everyone gulp and she just stand there then she started write on the board " think whatever" it says. " ok Sakura-San sit next to Natsume-kun in the back row" said Narumi-sensei and everyone jaws droped " no way the newbie going to sit next to Natsume-sama" yelled Luna and Sumire and other girls as we'll not include Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko.

" Oi newbie talk don't space off!" Shouted Luna then Sakura signed " hmm" said Natsume. It was silent for a min "ok what about singing battle if Luna wins Luna gets to sit next to Natsume and Sakura-chan sit next to Hotaru and if sakura wins this thing never happen." Said Hotari. " sweet" said Luna " I ..." Said Sakura their eyes widen that she talked but they couldn't hear what she said.

" Ok ok there is no way you can have an singing battle " said Narumi-sensei "why?" Asked Sumire " because it my class time~~~ and noway you can beat Sakura" laughed Narumi-sensei. " are you saying I am bad at singing!" yelled Luna " yes, I am saying it a waste of time" said Sakura. "How dare you?" said Luna " you know Luna is the best girl singer in this whole school" said Sumire." That's right" said Luna " ok enough" said Narumi-sensei then Sakura sat down next to Natsume and he glared at her and Sakura smiled.

Lunch time

ding-dong dang dong

Every one crowed around Natsume and a boy with a rabbit then Sakura went outside and so did Hotaru " Oi Sakura Suzuki let do showdown" said Luna. Hotaru overheard " fine but in one condition" said Sakura. " what is she thinking" thought Hotaru " sure" said Luna and Sakura smiled. "If i win you have to be my maid for a month deal?" said Sakura. " she smarter than I thought" Hotaru thought.

" what if I win?" said Luna " ummm...i never thought you win but what ever i'll show you my face good enough?" said Sakura " fine deal" said Luna.

This is where "**It all** started"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sorry about the mistakes but I not that good at grammar...

PLEASE REVIEW

THANK YOU


	2. vol 1 chapter 2: WHATT! Rewroted

VOL 1. CHAPTER 2: WHAT!

Me: Review if you have any question :P

Chapter 2 :rewrote in the last part.

Preview:

Lunch time

ding-dong dang dong

Every one crowed around Natsume and a boy with a rabbit then Sakura went outside and so did Hotaru " Oi Sakura Suzuki let do showdown" said Luna. Hotaru overheard " fine but in one condition" said Sakura. " what is she thinking" thought Hotaru " sure" said Luna and Sakura smiled. "If I win you have to be my maid for a month deal?" said Sakura. " as i thought she smarter than I thought" Hotaru thought.

" what if I win?" said Luna " ummm...i never thought you win but what ever I'll show you my face good enough?" said Sakura " fine deal" said Luna.

This is where "**It all** started".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day morning

Sakura woked up and she went to have a shower after she wear the Gakuen Alice uniform with black jacket and a mask which go up to her nose and there was black rose pattern on the mask. Then she looked at the clock it was 7:30 and Narumi-sensei's class starts at 8:30.

Flashback

4 years ago

"today your name is Sakura Suzuki" said Scarlet

"umm... why?" asked Sakura.

" secret your to young to know yet" said Scarlet.

" i am not young i am already 6 now" said Sakura

Scarlet laughed " why are you laughing geez" said Sakura

End flashback

Class time

ding-dong dang dong

"Good morning~~~everyone" greeted Narumi-sensei everyone ignored " waaa no one cares about me" said Narumi-sensei " who would say good morning if he say it like a gay" everyone thought. Then suddenly the door opened it was Luna " Oi Newbie i hope you didn't forget the deal right" said Luna. " ah right I forgot I have battle with you next week" said Sakura and everyone's jaws dropped "WHATTT you already forgot!" yelled Luna. Narumi-sensei laughed " to make it more fun you should do a couple of contest " said Hotaru "good idea let make it that, is it ok with you Luna?" asked Sakura "sure in anyways i am going win" said Luna "this is interesting" said Narumi-sensei "sensei aren't you going to stop them?" asked Yu Tobita "don't worry" said Narumi-sensei.

"ok I'll choose your partner because it was my idea or you could just pick in a box?" asked Hotaru. " second choices " said Sakura and Luna. Then Hotaru bring out a box and put boys name in and Luna picked up a name and give it to Hotaru "Natsume" said Hotaru and everyone jaws dropped once again "wow i did a lucky pick, Natsume-sama" said Luna " i never said i will enter" said Natsume "why are you running away"said Sakura "no way I am not afraid of anything so why would I run away"said Natsume " I will trust that word if you enter the contest " said Sakura and Natsume just nodded. Then Sakura picked and give it to Hotaru "Natsume again" said Hotaru "Huh?" asked Sakura "what going on" shouted Luna "ahh there is only one name in the boxs" said Sakura "Wait WHAT!"said Anna.

"WHATTTTTT!" Everyone shouted

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TELL ME IF I MADE AN MISTAKE :p

REVIEW

THANK YOU


	3. Chapter 3: The new star Sakura Suzuki

Chapter 3: The new star Sakura Suzuki

Please enjoy ::)

Preview:

"ok I'll choose your partner because it was my idea or you could just pick in a box?" asked Hotaru. " second choices " said Sakura and Luna. Then Hotaru bring out a box and put boys name in and Luna picked up a name and give it to Hotaru "Natsume" said Hotaru and everyone jaws dropped once again "wow i did a lucky pick, Natsume-sama" said Luna " i never said i will enter" said Natsume "why are you running away"said Sakura "no way I am not afraid of anything so why would I run away"said Natsume " I will trust that word if you enter the contest " said Sakura and Natsume just nodded. Then Sakura picked and give it to Hotaru "Natsume again" said Hotaru "Huh?" asked Sakura "what going on" shouted Luna "ahh there is only one name in the boxs" said Sakura "Wait WHAT!"said Anna.

"WHATTTTTT!" Everyone shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" No, there two names only" said Hotaru smiled " Natsume and ?" asked Sakura "It's Natsume and Ruka" said Hotaru enjoying herself " so now who going to be with who?" said Luna she looked like she was angry " Luna you can be with Natsume and I will be with Ruka who ever it is" said Sakura " oh yea your new so you don't know him yet, but he is not here because he went to practice" said Nonoko while Luna was holding Natsume's arm.

Then somebody opened the class door it was Ruka " ah Ruka just in time " said Narumi-sensei with a creepy smile on his face. Then Hotaru told Ruka everything " ehh me" said Ruka then Hotaru showed something to Ruka and made him blush. No one could see the picture " fine ha" said Ruka.

Sakura went closer to him and pated Ruka's head " you look so cute " said Sakura while smiling and that made him blush even more. Everyone was wondering " did she just say that" expected Natsume and Hotaru. Then Natsume slapped Sakura hand off Ruka's head " ow, what did you do that for!" Said Sakura to Natsume who was glaring at her. Then Sakura sighedB" ok don't fight" said Narumi-sensei " and the contest will be two weeks later, you better be prepared by then and it theme is also love ok" detailed Hotaru.

Lunch bell ringed

ding dong dang dong

" bring it on" said Luna but Sukura already went outside with Ruka. The only who was in the class room was Natsume, Luna and Hotaru. " Natsume-sama what should we do about our performents?" Asked Luna blushed " I don't know" said Natsume. then Hotaru went out to because she felt sick looking at these two.

Hotaru Pov.

Omg I can't believe Sakura let Luna partner up with Natsume, just looking at them makes me sick. While later I saw Sakura and Ruka at the Sakura tree they looked more better than Luna and Natsume and i smiled and went.

Sakura and Ruka group Pov.

" There is Different kind of love meaning sad, memories, happy and a lot more." Said Sakura " really I didn't know, and how do you know these?" Asked Ruka and Sakura smile " every singer have to know this , some songs have meaning to it and some doesn't" said Sakura. " so which one are we going to do? " said Ruka. " why are you asking me, we are partner we choose it together silly" said Sakura.

Ruka Pov.

This is the first time i meet a girl like this. Every dance or duet partner choose for me they didn't even care what I say about it because they just wanted to dance with me.

Sakura and Ruka group Pov.

" one more question, are going to wear that mask on the stage or sunglasses? " Asked Ruka " ill decide on What kind of song we gonna do" said Sakura. " I want to do sad love song is it ok?" said Ruka " hmm I wanted to do lovely but it will do" said Sakura and they smiled.

Luna and Natsume group Pov.

" What about The whole new world ( by Aladdin)" said Luna and Natsume just nodded " let go practice " said Luna dragging Natsume. Then they were pasting the Sakura tree and saw Sakura and Ruka having fun " What a joke they are not doing anything but playing and do they really think they can win" said Luna.

Sakura and Ruka group Pov.

Sakura saw them and they saw her looking them and she smile but Natsume just glares then they went " so what song are we using" said Ruka " we are singing when the last teardrop falls ( by Braque)." Said Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

did you enjoy it

i hope you did

and

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. SORRY

i wont be able to make another chapter right now .

i hoping to write one on 20th June:(

i am very sorry


End file.
